the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mond Alpha
Mond Alpha, auch Sanctum, ist ein bewohnbarer Mond in einem Zwei-Sonnen-System. Er wurde vor zwei Jahrhunderten von der Besatzung des Team Alpha besiedelt. Als der Erde die Ressourcen ausgingen, schickte die Eligius Corporation die Eligius III mit fünf Kolonisierungsteams los. Mittels Bewusstseins Chips herrschten die Gründungsmitglieder des Team Alpha, auch Primes genannt, über die restlichen Bewohner. Nachdem es zur dritten nuklearen Katastrophe auf der Erdoberfläche gekommen ist, mussten sich die Überlebenden eine neue Heimat suchen. Monty Green gelingt es an die Missionsdaten der Eligius III zu kommen und die Eligius IV in das gleiche, vermeintlich bewohnbare, Zwei-Sonnen-System zu schicken. Geschichte Im Jahr 2045 kam Eligius III zu diesem Mond. Die Eligius Corporation suchte nach einer Quelle, aus der Öl gefördert werden konnte, da die Erdölreserven versiegt waren. Die Besatzung hatte die Blutveränderungen durch Becca Francos Nightblood-Serum bekommen, sollte die Strahlenwerte zu hoch sein. Jahrhunderte später löste Monty Green nach 30-jähriger Forschungsarbeit die Code-Sperre der Eligius III-Dateien auf Eligius IV und stellte die Koordinaten für die Reise zum neuen Planeten ein (noch nicht als Mond identifiziert). Die Schiffsreise dauerte 75 Jahre. Bei der Ankunft erwacht Montys und Harper McIntyres Sohn, Jordan Green aus dem Tiefschlaf, wie sein Vater es beabsichtigt hatte. Er folgte den Anweisungen seines Vaters und weckte Clarke Griffin und Bellamy Blake zuerst. Er zeigt ihnen die Videodateien seines Vaters und erklärt ihr Leben auf der Raumschiff, den zerstörten Zustand der Erde und die neue Welt, die sie als Zuhause bezeichnen könnten. Er gibt ihnen noch mit auf den Weg, das sie es besser machen sollen. Natur Die Atmosphäre ist der der Erde ähnlich und enthält 77% Stickstoff, 22% Sauerstoff, 0,5% Argon, 0,2% Kohlendioxid und geringe Mengen eines neuen, nicht identifizierten Elements. Aufgrund der beiden Sonnen wurde zunächst angenommen, dass die Mondoberfläche eine höhere Strahlung aufweist als die Erde vor der ersten Apokalypse. Um dem entgegenzuwirken, verwendete die Eligius Corporation das Nightblood bei Mitgliedern der Eligius III, die zum Mond gingen. Später wurde jedoch festgestellt, dass Nightblood nicht notwendig ist, da die Strahlungswerte gut sind. Rote Sonnenfinsternis Auf dem Mond kommt es zu einem ein himmlisches Ereignis, bei dem die beiden Sonnen eine Sonnenfinsternis auslösen und ein Gift aus den Pflanzen freisetzen, das Psychosen auslöst. Während der Sonnenfinsternis werden Schallanomalien, manchmal durch molekulare Schwingungen, in der Luft und in den Bäumen verursacht. Dem Gift ausgesetzt, werden alle betroffene Tiere und auch Menschen zu Gewalttaten getrieben. Diejenigen, die bei der Sonnenfinsternis getötet werden, werden danach von den Pflanzen und Bäumen verzehrt. Dieses himmlische Ereignis ist als Rote Sonne bekannt. Laut Gabriel Santiago hatte Josephine Lightbourne die Theorie, dass diese Ereignisse der Grund dafür sind, dass sich auf dem Mond niemals höhere Lebensformen entwickelten. Rote Sonne Toxin In "What You Take With You" verwendet Gabriel rotes Sonnentoxin, um Octavia Blake zu helfen, sich an ihre Zeit in der Anomalie zu erinnern. Gabriel zufolge verwendeten er und Russell Lightbourne das Toxin einmal auf ähnliche Weise, um festzustellen, ob einer der Gedanken des Hosts nach der Implantation eines Mind Drive überlebt hatte. Die Antwort war nein, aber dabei haben sie Teile ihres eigenen Verstandes freigeschaltet, Dinge, die sie vor sich selbst versteckt hatten, Antworten darauf, was ihr größter Zweck war. In "Ashes to Ashes" erklärt Gabriel Clarke und Bellamy, dass das Gift überall ist: in jedem Blatt auf jedem Baum, im Boden und in den Felsen. Im Laufe der Zeit hatten die Primes andere Wege gefunden, um ihre Macht zu nutzen. Simone Lightbourne hat es im Rahmen ihres Anpassungsprotokolls als Waffe eingesetzt, während Gabriel sich auf die Entwicklung eines Antitoxins konzentrierte. Grünes Leuchtfeuer Hin und wieder erscheint eine grüne Lichtquelle am Himmel, die andere grüne Leuchtfeuer schießt, die alles verbrennen und zerstören, was sie berühren. In "The Gospel of Josephine" bemerkt Xavier, dass ein grünes Leuchtfeuer bevorsteht. Er wirft Charmaine Diyoza ein Seil zu und fordert sie und Octavia auf, aus dem Treibsand zu steigen und zu rennen. Diyoza steigt aus, merkt aber, dass Octavia keine Zeit hat. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie zurückkehren wird. Octavia taucht in den Treibsand ein und überlebt. Diyoza schafft es, Octavia auszuheben und sie rennen Xavier nach. Anomalie Die Anomalie, auch als zeitliche Anomalie bekannt, ist die Quelle der grünen Lichter. Es wurde ursprünglich angenommen, dass Gabriel Santiago diese Anomalie durchlief. Die Anomalie hat Nachrichten an Diyoza, Octavia und Gabriel Santiago gesendet. In "The Old Man and the Anomaly" wird offenbart, dass die Funksignale von der Anomalie absorbiert werden und in seinem Versteck erneut übersetzt werden, wo es möglich ist, sie hier in endlosen, sich wiederholenden Wellen aufzunehmen. Es zeigt sich auch, dass die Anomalie dasselbe tut wie die Rote Sonne und dass die Anomalie ähnliche Auswirkungen auf Pflanzen hat, nur dass sie "konstant und seltsam" ist. Die Anomalie gerät in den Sinn der Menschen, was sie dazu bringt, Dinge zu hören und zu halluzinieren, manchmal ihre dunkelste Angst, ihr tiefstes Verlangen und beides gleichzeitig. In "The Blood of Sanctum" wird offenbart, dass die Anomalie von einem mysteriösen Artefakt außerirdischen Ursprungs kontrolliert wird, das als der Anomalie Stein bekannt ist. Weitere Lebensformen Nahezu alle existierenden Fauna Lebewesen wurden von Josephine Lightbourne in vier Evolutionszweige eingeteilt: Insekt, Nagetier, Reptil und das weniger leicht zu identifizierende "Guaiwu" ("Freaks" in Mandarin). Käfer In "Sanctum" ist Eric Jackson mit einem einheimischen Käfer in einem Glas zu sehen. Kurz darauf greift ein Schwarm der Käfer das Erkundungsteam an und jagt es durch den Strahlenschutzschild in eine Siedlung. Die Käfer scheinen Allesfresser zu sein, die Fleisch und Pflanzen fressen, wie Jackson beobachtet hat. Die Käfer tummeln sich bei der Jagd in Schwärmen. Sie scheinen auch stark zu sein, der Käfer, den Jackson gefangen hatte, schlug wiederholt ohne Verletzung gegen das Glas. Die Käfer vermeiden Feuer. Die Käfer haben haken-artige Beine und runde Augen, wie die einer Fliege. Sie haben einen kleinen Schwanz und versteckte Antennen. Schlangen In "The Children of Gabriel" scheint es eine abscheuliche Schlange zu geben, "Kepa-She" (Chinesisch). Sie kann das Gift eines Körpers abbauen, das durch den Kontakt mit Seetang während der Sonnenfinsternis verursacht wird. Seetang Während der Roten Sonne kann sich Seetang um Teiche oder Seen bewegen und wie ein Bandwurm in jemanden kriechen. Es setzt ein Gift im Opfer frei und tötet es. Die Person kann von der Kepa-She-Schlange wiederbelebt werden, wie John Murphy. Bäume und Pflanzen Während der roten Sonne werden Bäume und andere Arten gefährlich, da sie ein Gift freisetzen, das Menschen und Insekten psychotisch macht. Wenn ein Opfer in der Nähe von Pflanzen stirbt, "verzehren" die Pflanzen die Toten, auch wenn keine rote Sonne scheint. Sie können auch Fauna und Käfer essen. Der Opferhain ist ein Ort, an dem Menschen den Bäumen Menschenopfer bringen. Baumharz Nach einem grünem Leuchten bleibt das Harz in den Überresten von versteinerten Bäumen in mutierter Form zurück und behält die Eigenschaft zeitliche Abläufe zu beschleunigen. Dieser Effekt kann durch Auftragen des Harzes auf Wunde zur schnelleren Heilung genutzt werden. Bewohner Primes * Russell Lightbourne * Simone Lightbourne † * Josephine Lightbourne † * Priya Desai † * Ryker Desai † * Daniel Lee † * Faye Lee † * Victor Lee † * Kaylee Lee † * Miranda Mason † * Jasmine Mason † * Caleb Mason † Sanctum Bewohner * Blythe Ann Workman * Jae Workman * Delilah Workman † * Rose † * Jade † * Cassius * Sierra † * Gavin † * Josiah * Bryson † * Brooke † * Alejo † * Tyman Averi † * Annabel Averi * Savannah † * Isaac † * Mirandas Geliebter † * Tai † * Arabel † * Tory † * Zev Kinder Gabriels * Gabriel Santiago * Layla † * Nelson * Xavier † * Geo † * Tosh † * Cillian † * Eduardo † * Jericho † Wonkru, Überlebende der Erde * Clarke Griffin * Bellamy Blake * John Murphy * Echo * Emori * Nathan Miller * Eric Jackson * Miles Shaw † * Abigail Griffin † * Raven Reyes * Jordan Green * Madi Griffin * Gaia * Octavia Blake (Unbekannt) * Charmaine Diyoza Weitere * Hope Diyoza Orte Sanctum Die Siedlung Sanctum befindet sich hinter einem Strahlenschutzschild. Es wurde gebaut, um ein "Heiligtum" für die Menschheit zu sein. Das Strahlenschutzschild schützt die Bürger von Sanctum vor Eindringlingen, gefährlichen Lebensformen sowie den widrigen Witterungsbedingungen auf dem Mond. Rykers Festung In den Anfängen der Besiedlung baute Ryker einen Platz innerhalb des Höhlensystems unter der Siedlung. Der Zweck war, sich dort während der Sonnenfinsternis zu verstecken, damit weder Bürger noch Primes davon betroffen werden. Opferhain Der Ort im Wald in der Nähe der Siedlung, der als Friedhof für die verstorbenen Sanctum Bürger dient wird Opferhain genannt. Nach den Überlieferungen werden die Körper den Bäumen angeboten, damit ihre Seelen an einem besseren Ort sein können. Gabriels Versteck Auch "The Verge" genannt, ist einer der 14 Forschungsaußenposten, die von den Kolonisten für ihre Forschungsexperimente gebaut wurden. Zuletzt wurde es von Gabriel Santiago als Durchgangspunkt im Wald genutzt. Aufgrund seiner Lage in der Nähe der Grenze der Anomalie werden alle Funksignale von ihr aufgenommen und werden hier erneut übersetzt, wo es möglich ist, sie hier in endlosen, sich wiederholenden Wellen aufzunehmen. Kinder Gabriels Territorium Im Territorium der Kinder Gabriels lebt eine militante Rebellenfraktion, die als Kinder Gabriels bekannt ist. Sie leben auch in Höhlen und anderen Orten. Trivia * Bevor bekannt war, dass Alpha ein Mond ist, wurde er fälschlicherweise als "Planet Alpha" bezeichnet. * Staffel Sechs und Sieben spielt auf dieser Welt. * Dieser besondere Ort in der "Goldilocks Zone" bezieht sich darauf, dass die Welt weit genug von ihrer Sonne entfernt ist, um Flüssigkeit aufzunehmen, aber dennoch nah genug, um das Leben zu erhalten. * Sanctum ist der lateinische Ursprung von "Sanctuary". Galerie Kategorie:Schauplatz Kategorie:Schauplatz Staffel 6 Kategorie:Schauplatz Staffel 7 Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Kategorie:Staffel Sieben